Corner of Your Eye
by eck
Summary: Legolas wrestles with his own emotions and feelings. totally original...I haven't read a story that dealt with this issue yet!
1. Corner of Your Eye

((Author's Note: this came out of nowhere and begged for me to write it…there may be a sequel…if I get a good enough response (hint hint) and if my muse cooperates, it's been rather feisty of late…))

Disclaimer: I have nothing….but a Legolas action figure doll which my friend got me…anywayz, it all belongs to the Great Tolkien, may he rest in peace.

I remember clearly the first time I saw her. I remember clearly the first I heard her voice cry out for her uncle. And I remember as Aragorn held her. I remember wishing that I could be the one.

Never in my long years had I understood how someone immortal could find themselves entranced by a mortal. Aragorn was the closest I had ever come to this fickle race. He was my best friend. My brother, but I never thought a woman would take my breath in this way.

Eowyn. The named rolled over my tongue and haunted my thoughts. I stood next to her as her uncle threw Wormtongue from the palace. And I saw out of the corner of my eye how she looked at Aragorn. She seemed almost entranced by his ruggedness, the way he moved, talked, and acted.

I was viewed as the silent, cold elf. Rarely did she even look in my direction, her light blue eyes were focused on my best friend, my king; and for the first time in my life I wished I could be mortal.

When the two children arrived at the Edoras, I stood silently against the wall, watching as she stood in defense of the defenseless. If she had once looked my way, she would have seen worship and respect. But she had eyes only for Aragorn.

"Do you not know he is betrothed?" I wanted to scream. "Why can you not see me? I am here too!" But elves do not scream; they are silent, strong, perfect. If one let his emotion go so freely, he would not make it through the many millennia that were before him.

Time and time again I wondered why I had allowed myself to become so enraptured by her. She was mortal, even if she did fall into my arms and become mine, it would end in heart break.

One day I wandered into the main hall to find Eowyn and Aragorn together, swords locked. As Aragorn departed to attend to business, I longed to go and speak to this Shield Maiden of Rohan. But my fear held me in the shadows, simply watching as she walked from sight.

A few hours later, I cornered Estel in his room. 

"Do you know what you are doing to her?" I whispered fiercely, grabbing his arm.

His gray eyes met mine and I could see confusion in their depths. "What do you mean, Legolas?"

"You know who I refer to! Eowyn. You lead her on! You are betrothed, Aragorn. You will break her heart!"

Aragorn ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Arwen is not here, Legolas. Elrond tells me she is leaving for the Undying Lands."

I let go of his arm and stumbled backwards. "Arwen is leaving?"

He nodded miserably. "I have not felt for someone this way since Arwen. She awakes passions in me…" his voice trailed off and he peered into my eyes. "You…you care for her as well."

My hands clenched into fists. "No," I denied, "she is merely a child compared to me. I just do not wish to see one so fair hurt." My tongue burned as the lie left it, never had I lied to Aragorn.

He tried to look into my eyes again but I turned away. Slowly, he nodded. "As you say, nin mellon."

When he had left, I sat down on the stone floor. 

Aragorn…Eowyn…Arwen…Aragorn…Eowyn…Aragorn…Eowyn…Eowyn…

Eowyn…Eowyn…

Their names raced through my brain. Until I became cold and numb. If this how it would play out, I would withdraw from Eowyn. I would give her to Aragorn, if it would comfort him. But I do not think my heart could forsake my love.

On the way to Helms Deep, she and Estel were never far apart. Their laughter reached my ears and I left on the pretense of scouting. But my thoughts were not on the surrounding countryside. They were on the laughter that still reached my elven ears. Hearing Gimli's shout, I turned just in time to see her eyes, filled with unabashed worship, locked with Aragorn's. And I turned, feeling the ache in my heart grow stronger.

The battle with the wargs was bloody, and for a few moments I was able to put the princess from my mind.

Then Aragorn fell and nothing mattered. Not Eowyn, not Arwen. No one. Just the man who was now floating dead in a river.

The ride to Helms Deep was numb. My façade was tightly in place, but underneath my soul was breaking.

We arrived at the fortress and the woman came to greet us. As I allowed my horse to be led away, I heard her voice asking, "Where is Lord Aragorn?" and my heart broke for her.

I wished to go to her, but my feet would not move. I was rooted to the ground, my heart hurting for my loss as well as her. Gimli went to her, telling her the news in a deep, gruff voice that was full of tears.

Her shocked eyes turned to stare at Gimli, her father and then the weeping women; but her gaze did not fall on me. Mentally, I berated myself for even caring about who her gaze was on. I should not think of that, I should be weeping over my fallen companion.

The next day, I timidly walked the hallway to Eowyn's room and knocked. Her bright blue eyes were filled with tears as she gazed at me.

"Legolas," she greeted thickly. "Do you need anything?"

My mouth suddenly went dry. "I wished to know if you were well," I finally said, dropping my gaze.

I looked up at her bitter laugh.

"So the elf does have feelings," she said, and I was surprised at the malice. "I was beginning to think you were a statue. To answer your question, elf, I need Aragorn, which I something I know you cannot provide so I would ask you to leave."

And the door shut in my face.

Wooden feet carried me back to my quarters, where I stayed until I felt a familiar stirring in my heart. I ran down to the hallway, stopping dead as I saw the tired worn figure of my best friend coming up the stairs.

"You're late," I said, for the first time allowing all my feelings and thoughts to pour in my eyes.

He laughed softly and then sobered as he saw the pain I had been through. "Legolas…" he began.

"You look terrible," I said, cutting him off quickly. Gently, I pressed the Evenstar into his hand.

He looked up at me and I allowed him to see my hidden feelings for the Lady of Rohan. Smiling, he reached out and tugged at my shoulders in a friendly gesture. "Thank you for everything, my friend." His next words were low and only for me. "I will give her to you, if you wish it."

"Nay, her heart yearns only for you, she will not have me." I smiled sadly. "Go to her, Aragorn. But guard her heart carefully for I fear my heart still longs for her."

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I will not die of grief, I have too much to live for to allow myself to succumb to that." I smiled to reassure him.

As Aragorn and I walked towards the king's quarters, I saw her out of the corner of my eye, watching him as always.

Farewell, Lady Eowyn, you are a jewel among women, I only hope that someday you will see me as you see him. Maybe it is a foolish hope that will never come true. But I will wait for you anyway, right here, somewhere in the corner of your eye.


	2. Center of My Eye

Legolas stared at the rising sun. Its bright rays basked the surrounding areas with a golden light.  Somewhere he could hear the sound of a bird singing a song of new beginning. Blood still stained the ground from the battle two days ago.

He stopped and brushed against a spot of dried blood on the stone wall.  Had it really been two days ago? Had it been just yesterday morning that Gandalf had charged over the hill with the rising sun?

Had it been just yesterday morning that Aragorn had enfolded Eowyn in an embrace that had not been broken for several tens of seconds?  It seemed like life-times of grief ago.

A half-chuckle, half-sob tore pass his throat. So many men had died brutally, so many elves had tragically given up their immortality.  And he was contemplating his best friend and his lover.

He was sure that last night Eowyn and Aragorn had been joined. How could they not? Legolas had seen the love in the young princess's eyes and the gentle tenderness in Aragorn's.  He had seen it and his heart had wept. All the while, his eyes remained clear as he helped Gimli bury the many bodies.

He had maintained the act as long as he could until his emotions had finally began to leak through his weary exterior.  When that had happened, he had fled, which was why he was now here on the battlement of Helm's Deep, staring at the barren country side. In the far distance, he could see the river where Aragorn had fallen.

Legolas shut his eyes tightly as that fateful day once again replayed over in his mind.  "He fell..." he murmured along with the voice shouting in his head.  "He fell..." _But he is alive now! His thoughts whispered.  "Yes but it was no thanks to me.  How can I even be worthy to love Eowyn when I cannot even protect my best friend from harm?"_

Footsteps sounded behind him and in a moment he had spun to face the newcomer to his grief. His elven eyes widened when he saw Eowyn standing before him, her blonde hair flowing to and forth in the breeze.  Dirt smudged her face and she looked tired, but Legolas thought he had never seen someone more beautiful.  

"Mi'lady," he greeted, then turned away to face the sunrise.

"Le-legolas," she choked over his name.

_She does not even wish to speak my name, she despises me so much_, Legolas screamed inside, feeling the grief tear through him.  But his features remained lax and emotionless.

Eowyn sighed, staring at the unmoving back.  "I wish to speak to you."

"Then speak," he returned quietly. "I shan't stop you."

Tossing her hair, Eowyn could feel the ire rising up in her. "Must all elves be so uncaring and heartless?"

Legolas bit his lip, but that as the only sound of his inner-turmoil.  "Must all women of Rohan be so foolish and juvenile?"

Eowyn took in a deep breath, face growing pale. "Very well, master elf. I am pleased to see I was right in my earlier assessment.  Even despite what I may have hoped differently.  You are cruel and heartless and I have yet to see what Aragorn sees in you, you orc."  She had aimed her words for pain and had succeeded.

Legolas spun, his eyes flashing.  "Is that how you see me? O, Lady of Rohan? Is it?" he did not wait for an answer but plunged ahead.  "At least I do not lure weary soldiers, who are missing their betrothed dearly, into my bed to take them for my own pleasure!"  As soon as he said the words, he knew they were wrong and untruthful.  But what is broken cannot be mended easily and an elf would never admit his mistake without a fight.

Éowyn took one step forward and struck the young prince hard on the cheek.  "You are vile creature, elf! And if your entire race is of your like, I shall never wish to make their acquaintance, even though they may have helped defend us during the battle last night." Catching her breath, she turned on one heel and fled from the battlement, leaving Legolas staring after her.

The young prince reached up with one had to touch his stinging cheek before he sank to his knees on the stone floor. That was not the way he meant it to play out. She was supposed to be amazed by his character and tenderness and fall in love. Instead the opposite had happened.

What had gone on? Even Legolas was unsure.  Instead of loving her like he had wished, he had lashed out.  Her hurtful words ran through his mind and he felt his heart shudder within his chest.

Shifting so he was sitting with his legs folded in front of him, he rested his hot forehead against the cool stone and let the wind flow over him.  

"Why, lady of Rohan, do you make me feel like this? I would do anything to be able to relinquish you to Aragorn completely."  He moaned softly as he stared at the blue sky. "Why must you make my heart ache so?"

Somewhere, a crow barked out its harsh song and it rasped against Legolas' sensitive ears.

Closing his eyes, he felt the early morning breeze touch his face as if trying to soothe the Firstborn.  How easy it would be to simply let his grief claim him once and for all, to slip away with the breeze and never return.

But that was for cowards.  Not for a prince. Not for an elf. He straightened and opened his eyes. No, grief would not claim him.  Not yet.


	3. Author’s Note

Author's Note: This was intended as an one-shot story that I wrote when I found out my best friend and my crush were going out. Yet, since then my muse has been working over time on this story and I know now it's gonna be much longer. But I have two options now. I can take this in a totally AU direction that may involve a union of Legolas and Eowyn. Or I can still write the story but stick to the grounds that she will eventually marry Faramir. Or I can do a combo of both (btw.I just thought of doing both when I was writing this, but it is still an option.) So basically now I'm asking you. I've started the first two and have a pretty good idea what would happen in either. Which would you guys prefer? Lemme know! Thanx for being such great readers! White Phoenix Erialis: You might just get your wish.lol Tanzina&Mikana: I had hoped that was how I betrayed Eowyn. lol.she is such an awesome character! Kaimelieamin: no, she didn't like Legolas, she simply finally saw the elf for what Aragorn saw him as. YKW: uhuh.sure.of course you hated it.lol. I would be deeply offended if you weren't my sister.. Robinyj: omh!!! You reviewed my story! And you liked it! *goes to find some balloons* I LOVE your stories!!! Thanx for reviewing! Salak: well..i'm trying.if my muse cooperates! Criket: o of course no pressure.but I thrive off of pressure so put all the pressure on me you can! lol Storm Elf: someone steal for me? *gasps* the horror!!! lol *grabs Eomer* he'll defend me. *Eomer runs away* or not.. Alynna Lis Eachann: yup, I wondered the same thing myself. Glad your enjoying it! StarWolf: actually.I love slash! Aragorn and Legolas are perfect! but I suck majorly at writing it.but then again I think all my writing sucks.owell. Whatever THANX AGAIN!!!! 


	4. How I See You

((Author's note: Thanx everybody for reviewing! One of these days I'm gonna answer all of you…but see…I always seem to do this late at night when it's time for bed…and I get waaaaay to tired to do anything but post…owell! I love you all anyway! And any of you can IM me anytime and I'll love to talk to you about anything! My sn is zappyzippygirl! Well…this one is sad! Definitely, not for the faint of heart…))

Disclaimer: If I did own Legolas, Aragorn, and Eomer…do you really think I would be sitting on my computer, writing about them? HECK NO!!! so they all belong to Tolkien. Except Nitrasel! he's all mine…

Aragorn had been walking among some of the wounded men, doing what he could to ease their pain when he had come upon Éowyn pacing back and forth around one of the small rooms. 

Her hands were clenched into tight fists and her eyes were burning with some hidden fire full of tremendous wrath against some unknown object. Aragorn hoped that he was not it.

"Éowyn," he murmured softly, coming up behind her. "What is wrong, Shield Maiden?"  He touched her tense shoulders softly, as a brother would to a hurting sister.

She moved slowly to stare up at him. "How can you stand him?" she asked quietly.

"Stand who?"

"That stuck-up elf that you call your best friend."  Eowyn's voice turned harsh. "I cannot bear to be around him at any time."

Aragorn saw in his mind the heart-broken look in Legolas' eyes when he had told Aragorn that Eowyn's heart would never be his. "He is not stuck up, Éowyn," he said as gently as he could under the circumstances. "He is aloof and maybe a little shy, but not stuck up. Legolas is probably one of the humblest people I know."

Éowyn turned away.  "You are blinded by his beauty."

Aragorn's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Her voice was sharp. "I am a woman, Aragorn. Legolas may be a male, but I know how lovely he is to behold."

Aragorn gently tugged her back around to face him. "Éowyn, Éowyn," he crooned, "Legolas is my best friend, I had honestly never thought about him that way though I know in my mind what you say is true."

Éowyn shook her head and refused to look up at him.

Sighing softly, Aragorn pulled her chin up. "You are lovely to behold, Éowyn, as is Arwen. Legolas is not you or Arwen," then more softly, "you are the one I watch out of the corner of my eye."

Eowyn's blue eyes turned misty as Aragorn's gentle eyes stared into hers.  

In almost slow motion, they moved towards each other, both of their lips gently parted and eyes locked on one another.

Then came the cry of Legolas. "Orcs! Aragorn! Eomer! Orcs!"

Aragorn jerked away, looking towards the sound of his friend's voice; the moment had been broken forever.  "Where, Legolas?" he shouted back, moving away from Éowyn.

She made one attempt to reach for him, but missed by a hair's breadth though he did not notice. Her whimper of protest was lost in her throat as she watched him run down the hall way, away from her.

Eomer appeared out of a side door and ran after him.  "How many?"

Legolas appeared at the end of the hall, his face pale.  "Around 50 or so.  Not a big party, but they can still do harm since the wall is not rebuilt."

"How far away?"

"Four miles, perhaps, and closing fast."

Aragorn nodded. "We will send out a party to meet them before they get here. Eomer, find some men who can fight right now, Legolas and I will go see if we can get some horses ready for ourselves."

Then they were gone and Éowyn felt very alone.

Within a few minutes, a party of about 45 men and elves rode from Helm's Deep to do another battle.

Legolas' face was set as he urged Arod forward with Gimli clinging tightly to his back.  He had collected as many arrows as possible but still his quiver was only half full of the precious weapon

The orcs had seen them coming and were moving forward with greater haste then  they had before. Even across the half mile that separated them, Aragorn could hear their raspy war-cries and se the glinting of their weapons off the noon-day sun.

A voice called Legolas' name and the elf twisted to look at the face of Nitrasel. "Fate has again brought us together, Prince. May we both fight well and live to fight again together."

Legolas nodded. "May Elbereth keep you safe," he returned and then urged his horse to the front of the party to ride beside Aragorn.

Eomer was busy calling out instructions to his men, his own face was grim but one could detect a bit of unease in his dark eyes.  This was not his first battle but it was still a troublesome thing.

As they drew closer, Legolas drew his bow back, fitting it with an arrow.  Taking a moment to aim, he fired the arrow into the teeming mass of orcs and then as fast as lightning another was also shot.

And then the two war parties met with a loud clash of metal and flesh that Legolas thought could be heard for miles in all directions.

Aragorn ducked the swinging blade of a large orc and then followed it up with a quick slice to the creature's exposed back. He was pleased to hear the gasp of pain as the orc sunk to his knees to die.  One down.

Gimli sat behind the elf, swing his axe with the strength of the dwarves to cut of the heads of any orcs that came near to Arod.

Using his bow until all the arrows were spent, Legolas then moved to his short knives.

Slowly, it became clear that this orc party was not to well equipped and the Rohan soldiers as well as the elves were easily pushing them back.  The orcs' numbers decreased from 50 to 30 to 15.

Eomer began to breathe a little easier. This was a battle they could win easily he decided.

Legolas felt the warning on wind but he had no time to react before a hail of black arrows came down from a nearby clump of trees. Within a few short moments, 45 elves and men went down to 30.

Eomer escaped the first round of arrows but when yet another volley came, one feathered projectile slammed into his steed.  The horse let out a surprised whinny before running a few yards from the battle to behind a large rock out-cropping. A few moments later, it toppled to the ground, crushing the young lord underneath him.  Letting out a sharp cry of pain, Eomer tried to roll free but found that he was securely pinned and helpless.  His sword had flown out of his hand and was laying a few feet away.

Legolas had decided he was too much of a target on top of Arod so with a brisk command to the horse, he vaulted off. Gimli also dismounted, albeit, not near as gracefully.

By this time, orcs were pouring from the grove and onto the already wearied soldiers.  The easy battle had turned into a massacre on behalf of the orcs.

Dodging a blow aimed at his middle, Aragorn threw himself into a roll and came up to stab the orc in the back. Legolas was everywhere, knives flashing as he took down all who came at him.

Finally, the orcs were being pushed back.

Legolas was dueling with one of the larger beasts when he heard Aragorn shout his name. Leaping to the side, he almost missed the knife thrown in his direction. It thudded into his shoulder and he fell forward with a sharp gasp.  He recovered just in time to roll out of the way of an orc blade.  His dropped knives lay several feet away, forgotten by their owner.

Lifting his eyes, he saw the trapped Eomer behind the rock struggling to get out from underneath the horse as an orc bore down on him.

Quickly, Legolas struggled to his feet and ran to his friend. "Eomer!" he cried.  With an elvish war cry, he jumped on the charging orc, trying to wrestle the blade from his hand.

Pulling back its arm, the orc slammed its elbow into Legolas' jaw. The blow sent him reeling for a moment and that was all the beast needed to drive the blade home in Legolas' stomach and jerk it roughly back out.

With a gurgled cry, Legolas fell to the ground, clutching at the freely bleeding wound.  The pain swept over, rendering him paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch as the orc raised his blade over Eomer.

With a fearful grunt, the orc slammed the blade into the left side of his chest.

All the air rushed out of Eomer's lungs and all he could manage was a whimper as the blade was yanked out.  A tremendous searing pain slammed into his brain, overloading all his senses.

The blade was raised again, this time aiming for the death blow at the young man's neck.  Eomer, however, was in too much pain to notice. His life would have ended right at that moment, but fate decreed that an arrow would into the orc's back at that instant, sparing him.

With a surprised growl, the orc stumbled backwards and fell to the dirt, eyes staring glassily up at the afternoon sky.

Legolas absently noted through the pain that it had been an orc arrow that had killed him. One hand coming up to hold his bleeding middle, Legolas forced himself to his knees and slowly crawled towards Eomer.

The Rohirrim warrior was moaning softly, his head rolling back and forth from the pain.

Careful to not touch the orc's body, Legolas collapsed besides Eomer.  The crawl had been too much for him and he coughed harshly, splattering blood on the brown dirt.  His face was pasty and his eyes were closed at the tremendous pain.

"Le-Legolas…" Eomer murmured.

Legolas only grunted softly in reply and opened his eyes to stare at the young warrior.  The pain was sweeping over him and it took all his concentration not to scream out in pain. His teeth dug into his lower lip.

Both were too weak to speak so they simply stared at each other, listening to the battle raging behind them.

Legolas could hear Aragorn shouting orders, unaware that two of his friends were both dying behind a rock all alone.  Summoning all his strength, Legolas tried to cry out to his friend for help; but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

Eomer moaned again, clenching his fists tightly. Turning his head, he met Legolas' eyes one last time before his eyes slid shut and all the air in his chest slowly expelled in a gentle sigh.

((hehehe…I feel really evil right about now…it's not my fault! I swear…it's Ick's! *stops her insane babbling* poor Eomer…he's like one of my favorite characters! *sniff sniff* …*sniff* anywayz…Bryan Adams is a really cool singer…I like write everything listening to him….and my TTT soundtrack…*decides to stop while she's ahead*....o…you may not get another chapter for awhile…my chemistry final is tomorrow…and after that I'm gonna sleep for a looooooooooooong time! Well…hope you had fun reading! Bye!)


	5. Can You See The Hope

((Author's note: wow…I managed to write something else in between Chemistry and Algebra II. lol hopefully this is up to par…I wrote it pretty fast.))

This one is dedicated to Peter and Scott, who bugged me to write again despite the looming finals and would not stop calling my house until I did. lol

Disclaimer: Tolkien has everything. I have nothing. So don't sue.

Eowyn fled swiftly down the narrow stone steps, her blood pounding from the angry adrenaline rush she had just experienced.  Her dress flew out behind her, its brown folds billowing everywhere.  

How dare that elf assume something that he knew nothing about! He was just an arrogant, prideful elf.  Why did he even come here?  Why did he have to be so cocky, so unfeeling, so hard?

She at last came to the open courtyard and ran directly into one of the warrior elves on his way across the courtyard. 

He laughed softly, catching her before they both tumbled to the floor. "Hold up, mi'lady.  Is there an orc up there I do not know about?"  The elf smiled down at her, his gray eyes lighting up with some secret amusement.

She jerked backwards, taking offense at his laughing eyes. "No orc. Just an elf, which I believe is far worse than an orc!"

He cocked his head slightly at her. "Come now, I find that hard to believe, we do not go around eating babies and women.  Though I have to admit…" He was cutoff as she turned and fled the other way.

Shrugging slightly, he peered curiously up the stairs.  With quick steps, he trotted up them, coming to the battlement that Legolas sat at.  Surprise crossed his features when he saw the prince there with his eyes closed. "Prince Legolas," he hailed softly as not to startle the prince.

Blue eyes snapped open to stare up at him.  Legolas slowly stood to his feet. "Hello, I believe I have not met you, though you seem to me."

The warrior nodded. "I am Nitrasel.  I must say that I am surprised to find you up here."

Legolas' eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment. "I am not allowed to go where I please in this place?"

Nitrasel shook his head. "Nay, I did not mean that.  I passed the lady of Rohan. I do not recall her name…"

"Eowyn," Legolas murmured.

"Yes, Eowyn.  She came running down and informed me a foe worse than orc was up here." He smiled. "I had expected one of my fellows, who had been flirting with her, for she is very beautiful for one of the mortal race."

"That she is," Legolas agreed.

"It was quite a shock when I arrived to find the youngest prince of Mirkwood sitting here, looking like the world had turned against him a few moments ago."  Nitrasel sat down on one of the walls. "Lovely view from here."

Legolas agreed.  "You came with Haldir?"

Nitrasel for the first time grew quiet. "Yes, Prince."  His eyes grew distant. "He was a great leader."

"He was. I am sorry for your lost."

Nodding, Nitrasel backed away. "Well, I should be leaving to rejoin my fellows. Farewell, Prince, perhaps fate will bring us together again."  Then he was gone down the dark steps that Eowyn had disappeared down a few moments before.

Legolas sighed heavily and after a few moments started down behind him, though his steps were heavier than the younger elf's had been.  His feet carried him through  the fortress then out the door and onto the bridge that Aragorn and Gimli had defended during the battle.

"Why is your countenance so gloomy, Tharundillion?"  a gentle voice asked from behind him.

Spinning to face the old wizard, Legolas forced his face into a smile.  "Mithandir!" he cried. "It is good to finally see you!"

Gandalf nodded slowly.  "I glimpsed you once during the aftermath of the battle but I get the feeling you have been avoiding me since that time."

Legolas had the grace to blush. "Many things were holding your attention. I did not wish to trouble you."

"I always can have time for the Prince of Mirkwood." He motioned to a small bench leaning against the stone wall. "Come, sit with me. I fear too much standing is not good for an old man such as myself."

"You are not old," Legolas said as he sat down next to him.

"Despite the many millennia you have lived, my friend, I fear it is still young compared to you."  Gandalf sighed. "What troubles you?"

Legolas made no reply but stared out at the barren plain that stretched from Helm's Deep.  "I am sick of heart and soul," he finally whispered. "Despite my attempts to cure myself, I find myself weaker by the day."

Gandalf made a comforting sound in his throat as he lay a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  "It is not over Haldir."

"Nay, though that is part of it, I fear my troubles sink deeper than that." Legolas found his gaze drawn to a young woman with blonde hair standing on the wall.

Following his gaze, Gandalf nodded. "Your heart breaks for love."

Legolas dropped his eyes. "But I will not pursue it for her heart strives after another."

Gandalf pursed his lips and studied the young elf beside him intently. "Perhaps, Tharundillion. I cannot tell you the future, for hers as well as your own is clouded before my eyes."

Fixing his startled gaze on Gandalf, Legolas whispered, "You know whom my heart yearns for, Mithandir?"

"I saw you watching her with Aragorn the other day. It would take a fool not to see what was in your eyes."  Gandalf turned to go back into the fortress. "Do not give up hope, Legolas, for who can know what tomorrow will truly bring?"

With a sigh, Legolas looked over across the plain as the wizard's strong steps faded away.  His elven eyes scanned the trees and rivers as if seeking the reason for his heartbreak there.

Then he saw something that he had not expected. Taking a step backwards, Legolas squinted to make sure of what he saw. "Orcs," he whispered and the shouted again, "Orcs!" as he spun to run back inside the palace.  "Aragorn! Eomer!"

((Author's note: YAY!!! We finally get to some action *grins madly* Warning: the next chapter is going to be a little on sad side (ok, a lot…but who counting?) but the plot is coming along just fine! Well…hope you enjoyed it!))


	6. The Last Sight Mine Eyes Will See

((Author's note: Thanx everybody for reviewing! One of these days I'm gonna answer all of you…but see…I always seem to do this late at night when it's time for bed…and I get waaaaay to tired to do anything but post…owell! I love you all anyway! And any of you can IM me anytime and I'll love to talk to you about anything! My sn is zappyzippygirl! Well…this one is sad! Definitely, not for the faint of heart…))

Disclaimer: If I did own Legolas, Aragorn, and Eomer…do you really think I would be sitting on my computer, writing about them? HECK NO!!! so they all belong to Tolkien. Except Nitrasel! he's all mine…

Aragorn had been walking among some of the wounded men, doing what he could to ease their pain when he had come upon Éowyn pacing back and forth around one of the small rooms. 

Her hands were clenched into tight fists and her eyes were burning with some hidden fire full of tremendous wrath against some unknown object. Aragorn hoped that he was not it.

"Éowyn," he murmured softly, coming up behind her. "What is wrong, Shield Maiden?"  He touched her tense shoulders softly, as a brother would to a hurting sister.

She moved slowly to stare up at him. "How can you stand him?" she asked quietly.

"Stand who?"

"That stuck-up elf that you call your best friend."  Eowyn's voice turned harsh. "I cannot bear to be around him at any time."

Aragorn saw in his mind the heart-broken look in Legolas' eyes when he had told Aragorn that Eowyn's heart would never be his. "He is not stuck up, Éowyn," he said as gently as he could under the circumstances. "He is aloof and maybe a little shy, but not stuck up. Legolas is probably one of the humblest people I know."

Éowyn turned away.  "You are blinded by his beauty."

Aragorn's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Her voice was sharp. "I am a woman, Aragorn. Legolas may be a male, but I know how lovely he is to behold."

Aragorn gently tugged her back around to face him. "Éowyn, Éowyn," he crooned, "Legolas is my best friend, I had honestly never thought about him that way though I know in my mind what you say is true."

Éowyn shook her head and refused to look up at him.

Sighing softly, Aragorn pulled her chin up. "You are lovely to behold, Éowyn, as is Arwen. Legolas is not you or Arwen," then more softly, "you are the one I watch out of the corner of my eye."

Eowyn's blue eyes turned misty as Aragorn's gentle eyes stared into hers.  

In almost slow motion, they moved towards each other, both of their lips gently parted and eyes locked on one another.

Then came the cry of Legolas. "Orcs! Aragorn! Eomer! Orcs!"

Aragorn jerked away, looking towards the sound of his friend's voice; the moment had been broken forever.  "Where, Legolas?" he shouted back, moving away from Éowyn.

She made one attempt to reach for him, but missed by a hair's breadth though he did not notice. Her whimper of protest was lost in her throat as she watched him run down the hall way, away from her.

Eomer appeared out of a side door and ran after him.  "How many?"

Legolas appeared at the end of the hall, his face pale.  "Around 50 or so.  Not a big party, but they can still do harm since the wall is not rebuilt."

"How far away?"

"Four miles, perhaps, and closing fast."

Aragorn nodded. "We will send out a party to meet them before they get here. Eomer, find some men who can fight right now, Legolas and I will go see if we can get some horses ready for ourselves."

Then they were gone and Éowyn felt very alone.

Within a few minutes, a party of about 45 men and elves rode from Helm's Deep to do another battle.

Legolas' face was set as he urged Arod forward with Gimli clinging tightly to his back.  He had collected as many arrows as possible but still his quiver was only half full of the precious weapon

The orcs had seen them coming and were moving forward with greater haste then  they had before. Even across the half mile that separated them, Aragorn could hear their raspy war-cries and se the glinting of their weapons off the noon-day sun.

A voice called Legolas' name and the elf twisted to look at the face of Nitrasel. "Fate has again brought us together, Prince. May we both fight well and live to fight again together."

Legolas nodded. "May Elbereth keep you safe," he returned and then urged his horse to the front of the party to ride beside Aragorn.

Eomer was busy calling out instructions to his men, his own face was grim but one could detect a bit of unease in his dark eyes.  This was not his first battle but it was still a troublesome thing.

As they drew closer, Legolas drew his bow back, fitting it with an arrow.  Taking a moment to aim, he fired the arrow into the teeming mass of orcs and then as fast as lightning another was also shot.

And then the two war parties met with a loud clash of metal and flesh that Legolas thought could be heard for miles in all directions.

Aragorn ducked the swinging blade of a large orc and then followed it up with a quick slice to the creature's exposed back. He was pleased to hear the gasp of pain as the orc sunk to his knees to die.  One down.

Gimli sat behind the elf, swing his axe with the strength of the dwarves to cut of the heads of any orcs that came near to Arod.

Using his bow until all the arrows were spent, Legolas then moved to his short knives.

Slowly, it became clear that this orc party was not to well equipped and the Rohan soldiers as well as the elves were easily pushing them back.  The orcs' numbers decreased from 50 to 30 to 15.

Eomer began to breathe a little easier. This was a battle they could win easily he decided.

Legolas felt the warning on wind but he had no time to react before a hail of black arrows came down from a nearby clump of trees. Within a few short moments, 45 elves and men went down to 30.

Eomer escaped the first round of arrows but when yet another volley came, one feathered projectile slammed into his steed.  The horse let out a surprised whinny before running a few yards from the battle to behind a large rock out-cropping. A few moments later, it toppled to the ground, crushing the young lord underneath him.  Letting out a sharp cry of pain, Eomer tried to roll free but found that he was securely pinned and helpless.  His sword had flown out of his hand and was laying a few feet away.

Legolas had decided he was too much of a target on top of Arod so with a brisk command to the horse, he vaulted off. Gimli also dismounted, albeit, not near as gracefully.

By this time, orcs were pouring from the grove and onto the already wearied soldiers.  The easy battle had turned into a massacre on behalf of the orcs.

Dodging a blow aimed at his middle, Aragorn threw himself into a roll and came up to stab the orc in the back. Legolas was everywhere, knives flashing as he took down all who came at him.

Finally, the orcs were being pushed back.

Legolas was dueling with one of the larger beasts when he heard Aragorn shout his name. Leaping to the side, he almost missed the knife thrown in his direction. It thudded into his shoulder and he fell forward with a sharp gasp.  He recovered just in time to roll out of the way of an orc blade.  His dropped knives lay several feet away, forgotten by their owner.

Lifting his eyes, he saw the trapped Eomer behind the rock struggling to get out from underneath the horse as an orc bore down on him.

Quickly, Legolas struggled to his feet and ran to his friend. "Eomer!" he cried.  With an elvish war cry, he jumped on the charging orc, trying to wrestle the blade from his hand.

Pulling back its arm, the orc slammed its elbow into Legolas' jaw. The blow sent him reeling for a moment and that was all the beast needed to drive the blade home in Legolas' stomach and jerk it roughly back out.

With a gurgled cry, Legolas fell to the ground, clutching at the freely bleeding wound.  The pain swept over, rendering him paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch as the orc raised his blade over Eomer.

With a fearful grunt, the orc slammed the blade into the left side of his chest.

All the air rushed out of Eomer's lungs and all he could manage was a whimper as the blade was yanked out.  A tremendous searing pain slammed into his brain, overloading all his senses.

The blade was raised again, this time aiming for the death blow at the young man's neck.  Eomer, however, was in too much pain to notice. His life would have ended right at that moment, but fate decreed that an arrow would into the orc's back at that instant, sparing him.

With a surprised growl, the orc stumbled backwards and fell to the dirt, eyes staring glassily up at the afternoon sky.

Legolas absently noted through the pain that it had been an orc arrow that had killed him. One hand coming up to hold his bleeding middle, Legolas forced himself to his knees and slowly crawled towards Eomer.

The Rohirrim warrior was moaning softly, his head rolling back and forth from the pain.

Careful to not touch the orc's body, Legolas collapsed besides Eomer.  The crawl had been too much for him and he coughed harshly, splattering blood on the brown dirt.  His face was pasty and his eyes were closed at the tremendous pain.

"Le-Legolas…" Eomer murmured.

Legolas only grunted softly in reply and opened his eyes to stare at the young warrior.  The pain was sweeping over him and it took all his concentration not to scream out in pain. His teeth dug into his lower lip.

Both were too weak to speak so they simply stared at each other, listening to the battle raging behind them.

Legolas could hear Aragorn shouting orders, unaware that two of his friends were both dying behind a rock all alone.  Summoning all his strength, Legolas tried to cry out to his friend for help; but all that came out was a hoarse croak.

Eomer moaned again, clenching his fists tightly. Turning his head, he met Legolas' eyes one last time before his eyes slid shut and all the air in his chest slowly expelled in a gentle sigh.

((hehehe…I feel really evil right about now…it's not my fault! I swear…it's Ick's! *stops her insane babbling* poor Eomer…he's like one of my favorite characters! *sniff sniff* …*sniff* anywayz…Bryan Adams is a really cool singer…I like write everything listening to him….and my TTT soundtrack…*decides to stop while she's ahead*....o…you may not get another chapter for awhile…my chemistry final is tomorrow…and after that I'm gonna sleep for a looooooooooooong time! Well…hope you had fun reading! Bye!))


	7. When Darkness Falls Before Mine Eyes

((Author's note: well..chem final was interesting…ugh…I'm just happy it's over for this year! This one was again written pretty fast, so pleez forgive any errors you see!  Ok…I am responding to the reviews for the last chapter…lol…it's like midnight but owell!))

Arwyn: Oh I won't kill BOTH of them…but a lot of suffering is ahead!

YunaDax: I was evil, wasn't I? hopefully you didn't hurt ur thoat with all that screaming

Evil Arayante: well…you'll just hafta read and see what happens!

Miss Fizz: glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it!

Storm Elf: good job for catching me! You should receive an award…like…um…you can Legolas for 30 seconds…lol. I'm glad you like the plot, it is slightly well thought out…it sorta depends on your definition of well thought out! lol

Goma-Ryu: nope, not the last chapter…this is still near the beginning.

Lel Vagor: I'll keep my head thank you but I am hurrying!

Alynna Lis Eachann:  yah poor Eomer! *sniff* he is sooo cool! Uhoh…you're on to my plot line!!! Shhh! Don't tell any body! Hehehee

Alaskantiger:  yup, definitely AU as we will see later! Lol

Bethii: yah, I'm normally a slash girl too! But my muse didn't give me a slash story…it gave me this…soo….owell, stupid muse!  Um… I can't promise a happy ending…I swear I have Shakespearean blood in me…

Ria Fanel: um…it's not slash, if that helps any.

Ola: thanx for the wish! lol, I'm just glad that you liked it! And pleez update your story soon!

J.CA:  yup, Bryan Adams is really cool!

Kida: I like that line too! lol

White Phoenix Erialis: lol…maybe they will die maybe they will not. But I will continue

If I didn't get you, it's not becuz I didn't appreciate you! It's becuz I'm a ditz and it's midnight….

This is dedicated to Peter, for his never ending encouragement and the ear that is always open for me any time.  You've been there for me more times than you will ever ever guess. This one is for the times you held me up when no one else would…

Disclaimer: someday, I will be owner of the world. But that day is not now…

**When the Darkness Falls Before my Eyes**

The battle had been long and hard fought for all. Now, however, the orcs were fleeing before them.  

Aragorn was tired. Blood stained his mouth from where he had been punched and his sword hung limply in his hands.  He was in a crouched position, resting his tired head in one hand.  Slowly, he lifted himself to his feet and scanned the battle scene. There was Gimli a couple hundred yards away, dispatching the last orc.  Where was Eomer and Legolas?  He had not seen them since the beginning of the battle.

 A gentle breeze blew across his face, doing its best to sooth Aragorn's injuries.  He had been lucky, his most major injuries involved scrapes and bruises that would be healed within a day.

"Ho, Aragorn!" Gimli called, walking towards him and with his axe leaning on his shoulder. "How did you fare during the battle?  There was many good pickings for all. I suspect I took down over 20 myself."

"My count was perhaps a little less than yours, friend Gimli.  But I had other matters to concern myself with. Such as directing the battle…" Aragorn let his voice trail off with a smirk.

Gimli grunted with a sour face. "Where is that crazy elf? I wish to hear his tale of this battle."

For the first time, Aragorn felt the seeds of worry taking root in his heart.  "I thought he was with you, Gimli. I have not seen him since the tide of orcs separated us from one another."

For a moment, the two tired warriors stared at each other, thinking the worse but wanting desperately to not believe it.  The breeze stirred again and Aragorn thought it a mournful sound.

Gamlig came running over, his face concerned. "My lord, have you seen Lord Eomer?  I cannot find him anywhere…"

Aragorn cursed loudly and then dropped his chin to his chest dejectedly. "I fear I do not know where Eomer is, Gamlig, and neither are we able to find our companion, Legolas."

"Have you searched the dead?" Gimli questioned gruffly.

Gamlig shook his head, eyes wide. "I did not think, I mean, I was hoping that…" his voice trailed off. "Do you wish to assist me?"

Aragorn nodded, tightening his facial muscles to not let any emotion through. He was the future king of men. He must be strong, no matter how much his heart was aching inside of him.

 Looking around at the multitudes of dead men and orcs, Gimli let out a sigh. "Where does one begin in such carnage?"

Aragorn made no reply, he simply walked across the field, eyes upturned towards the sky.  "I do not know, Gimli. But Legolas is not here. He is alive."

"Aragorn…" Gimli began.

"I know what you would say, dwarf. That there is no way for Legolas to be alive. I do not care what you may think or say. He is my best friend. I will find him alive e is dead. I shall lay down beside his body and die as well." He turned away from the dwarf and the man, ignoring their calls to return.  He needed to be alone with his tumultuous thoughts.

Stumbling over to a large rock near the far end of the clearing, he slipped down so his back was to the warm stone.  Anduril lay uselessly on the ground at his feet.  His eyes stared sightlessly at the soft blue sky. It was then that he heard the small moan coming from behind the rock.

The young ranger was never able to explain exactly how he knew it was Legolas. Sometimes, he speculated it was desperation that led him to believe it was his friend.  Other times, he claimed he simply was able to recognize the elf's voice from that soft moan. Whatever it was, the small moan that reached his ears was enough to Aragorn on his feet and running to the other side of the rock.

When he finally was able to see the other side of the rock, Aragorn felt like his heart had ceased to beat for several moments.

The first thing his eyes saw was Legolas' blonde hair.  The tresses were matted with blood and dirt, laying spread out on the dusty ground. Aragorn's eyes drifted to the pale face and closed eyes and then the still form of Eomer.

"Gimli! Gamlig!" he screamed. "They are here!"  Not wasting anymore time, he started towards the bodies of the elf, man, and horse.  About halfway there, his battle-weary muscles would no longer support him and he stumbled to fall besides his best friend and Eomer.

"Oh, Legolas," he murmured, gently rolling the wounded prince over so he could see the wound. When he did, he bit his lip to hold back the gasp. It was an ugly slash that was oozing blood out.

Legolas groaned and opened his eyes.  For a moment, they stared cloudily past Aragorn and then focused on his face.  "Ara…" he licked his lips.  He stared uncertainly at the sky and then a look of remembrance crossed his face. "Eomer!" he cried and tried to sit up, panting with the effort.

"Shh," Aragorn soothed, gently laying strong, restraining hands on Legolas' shoulders.  "Settle down, nin mellon. You have been grievously wounded."

"No…I am fine. See to Eomer, I fear he has passed on…" Legolas' voice trailed off and he tried to move to the Rohan's side.  Despite his best efforts, his face crumpled in pain and he coughed harshly, blood once again frothing at his lips.

"Shush, lay still, Legolas. Save your strength. I will see to him, if it will please you."  Aragorn smiled slightly and tenderly laid the elf back to the ground.  "I will be right back."

Legolas nodded and shut his eyes against the immense pain.  He could hear Gimli and Gamlig's voices shouting from somewhere and getting nearer to him.

"Gimli! I need some help with this horse!" Aragorn's voice shouted and it seemed to Legolas that it came from very faraway, almost like the prince was underwater.

_That's it, I'm drowning.  _Legolas coughed again, wincing as his injured organs ground together inside of him.  _And no one can save me._

The rough hand of a dwarf came down and briefly swept his hair away from his hot forehead. Then it was gone, leaving Legolas longing for its comfortably warm familiarity.

He faintly heard the horse being moved and Gamlig declaring Eomer was alive. The world was swimming in out of hearing, leaving Legolas to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"…Weak…dying…"

"…night…heartbroken…"

"Die…before nightfall…"

Legolas groaned out loud and the voices fell silent for a moment before continuing in softer tones.

He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to stare at the pale face of Eomer a few feet away. _You're dying and it is my entire fault, I am sorry, my friend.  I am sorry, Eowyn…_

Aragorn's face suddenly appeared over him and concerned eyes peered down at him. The ranger's mouth moved, but Legolas could not hear what was being said.  

"I can't hear you," he tried to tell his friend but instead he just coughed up more blood.  He felt Aragorn roll him on his side so he would not choke on his own blood and heard concerned voices drifting over him.

When he stopped his hacking, Aragorn rolled him back over and gently lifted him into his arms. Once again, his mouth moved but no words reached Legolas' ears.  A single tear dripped down the ranger's face.

_I'm dying, why else would Aragorn be crying?  _Legolas did his best to comfort the dark haired human but all that came out of his mouth was a gentle mewing sound.  Legolas felt disgusted with himself and shook his head several times.

Aragorn put a finger to his lips, shushing him and begging him to be still.

Turning his head, he saw Eomer leaning against the rock, talking to Gimli.  Maybe he would be okay.  Another harsh cough rattled in his chest and it became harder to draw in air to feed his starving lungs.

Aragorn looked frantic now.

Legolas looked up at him one last time and then the world went dark around him.  _Eowyn__…_

((poor Leggy, the things I put him thru…lol! Owell…next chapter will probably be arrive on Monday…))

((I NEED A BETA!!!! ANYONE INTERESTED??? EMAIL ME!!!!))


	8. Eyes Full of Tears

(Author's note: whoa…that took longer than I expected. ugh…IReal Life was being a bear.. have a stupid muse.  Anyone know where I can find a new one?  I would just like to point out something…this is not slash.  I personally like slash but this is not and will never be slash.  Just for ur fyi.))

Disclaimer:  none of these characters belong to me…and please forgive me if I spelled Hausfel name wrong, I was too lazy to look it up.

This is for K

_E__yes Full of__Tears___

It only took a matter of minutes for Gamlig and Gimli to round up the remaining soldiers. They also found some horses to carry them swiftly back to the great, stone fortress.

With the help of Gamlig, Aragorn managed get up on Hausfel back, still carrying the unconscious Legolas.

Eomer's chest had been bandaged by Gamlig. Thankfully, the sword seemed to have missed all the vital organs and the young soldier was claiming that he was fine. Well enough, in fact, to ride without assistance.  After a brief squabble, Gamlig agreed on the condition that he would always ride next to Eomer.

Aragorn barely took any notice of them, he was too focused on his wounded best friend. 

Legolas himself was sagged against Aragorn's chest. His breath was coming in raspy gasps that shuddered his entire frame.

It seemed to take longer than ever before to ride to Helm's Deep, at least it seemed to Aragorn.  He was painfully aware of the wet spot on the front of his jersey where Legolas' blood soaked through his shirt.

When at last they rode into up the long stone bridge and into the castle, the women came running out to greet them, their eyes alight with worry.

Aragorn easily picked out Eowyn's worried face among the crowd.

She was standing on the stone steps, looking down on the returning soldiers.  Eowyn felt her heart clench tightly with in her breast as she saw how few of the men had returned.  And then she saw Legolas.  For a moment, it seemed as if she could not breathe as she saw how much blood had soaked through his shirt and onto the horse's mane. Was he dead? Could a person, an elf, bleed that much and still live on? Did one even have that much blood in their body?  Before she even realized what she was doing, Eowyn was running down the steps towards the injured elf that was being carefully supported by another rider.

Aragorn saw her coming and gave a gentle smile that normally made her heart stop, but she didn't notice.

Coming to a halt beside Hausfel, she suddenly realized that Aragorn was the other rider. "What happened?" she asked as she reached up to touch the elf's hand. "Does he still live?"

Aragorn nodded.  "I need to tend to him quickly though or I do not know how much longer he will hold onto his life."

She nodded. "Corrin!" she shouted to another woman, "come help me."

The blonde woman hurried over and helped support the elf while Aragorn dismounted.

Gently, he took Legolas back in his arms from them and started up the steps, towards the many healing rooms.

Eowyn stared down at the blood that was covering her hands from the brief contact she had with Legolas.  Then she looked up angrily. What was wrong with her? She despised the elf. Why then was she feeling sick to her stomach at the very thought of Legolas being injured? Why did she suddenly feel like her world would come to an end if Legolas did not survive?

"Sister?" a quiet voice asked.

She turned to face Eomer.  "What happened?"

"There was a battle with the orcs…" he suddenly trailed off trying to control his ragged breathing. For the first time Eowyn noticed how pale her brother was turning.

"Eomer?" she cried, reaching for him. "What is it? Are you well?"

He looked into her eyes and she was shocked to see how dark they looked. Then he collapsed to the ground, moaning.

She fell with him, trying to cushion his fall. Glimpsing the white bandages stained with blood, she put her hand to his forehead.  "What happened?"

He blinked up to her. "I was trapped…injured…Legolas…"  He let out another moan of pain, clutching at his chest.

Gamlig knelt down beside her. "We need to get him to a healer."

Before she could protest, they had lifted him away from her, carrying her in the same direction that Aragorn had gone.

()()()()

Aragorn walked with quiet feet through the many sick rooms at Helm's Deep.  This was the quietist room by far, only containing two wounded occupants. He paused by the first bed, reaching down to gently check the pulse of the young warrior laying there.  His shoulders sagged in relief when he found that it was strong and steady underneath his fingertips.

"Why?"

The broken voice had surprised Aragorn. He spun around, drawing Anduril in one smooth motion.

Eowyn stepped from the shadows. Her hair was mussed from unwashing and dark circles lingered beneath her eyes.  Dirt smudges were on her cheeks and she seemed unnaturally pale against the darkness of the dirt.

He sighed in relief.  "Mi'lady, I did not see you," he said quietly, bowing at the waist before her.

She ignored the gesture and moved forward. "Why?" her voice shook with barely contained anger and pain. "You still care for him, despite…" her voice trailed off as more tears flowed down her already tear-streaked cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy from previous cries.

Aragorn took a step forward, reaching out a gentle hand.  "It was not Legolas' fault, Eowyn."

"You lie!" she lashed out.  "He killed my brother as surely as I stand here right now before you!" Eowyn turned to bury her face in her hands as sobs shook her shoulders vigorously.

"Eomer is not dead, Eowyn.  He is wounded, yes.  But he is still alive…"

"Yes, but for how long? How long will he hold onto that spark of life that even now threatens to go out just as a candle would?" her voice was muffled in her hands.

Aragorn's gaze was drawn to the other bed where Eomer lay, quiet and still. He closed his eyes as he remembered the scene in the castle the day before.  

Since the time Eomer had collapsed, he had lain unconscious. For the past day he had been hovering on the brink of life and death.

"It was not Legolas' fault," he said softly again but with conviction. "I am sure he did all he could to aid your brother…"

"He did not!" she screamed, taking no heed of the wounded men a few feet from her.  "I lost my cousin, Prince Theodred, and now I have lost my brother!  All because of him!"  She spun to face him.

Aragorn reached out and wrapped her in a hug.

For a moment, she struggled but then relaxed as tears once again began to flow down her cheeks, soaking into Aragorn's collar. "Why…" she cried.  "Why do I have to hate him so much?"

"Then do not hate him, mi'lady," Aragorn whispered logically into her ear. How could someone hate such a wonderful being like Legolas? he wondered to himself.

"He killed my brother," she gasped out around the tears.  "He let him die."

Aragorn said nothing more, just continued to hold her gently in his arms.  She would have to work out her own troubles.

Finally the tears dried out and Eowyn pulled back, wiping at her eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to loose control like that," she whispered to the dark haired human.

"Do not trouble yourself. You have been through more than should be required of any woman," he consoled. "You are strong, Eowyn, among the strongest women that I have the privilege of knowing. Do not cheat yourself into thinking that you are weak, for you are anything but."

She sniffed but nodded her head at the compliment. "Thank you, Aragorn."  Managing a small smile, she gestured towards her brother and Legolas. "I assume you came in her to check on them."  She continued without pausing, "I shall leave you to your work."  Then she fled.

Aragorn watched her go, his arms hanging limply from where she had left him. 

((well that's all for now. Hey, don't get mad, at least it's not another cliff-hanger or something. lol, have a nice day!))

*looks at all the reviews and chokes*…ok I'll give it a goJ))

lil*bee:  *coughs and looks at watch* well…it's Tuesday…um….hope you enjoy it!

Mouse: thanx *stops and looks around nervously* think I should move out of the country?

Alaskantiger: nope…no slash. Promise.

MissFizz: YOUR Legolas? I believe that would be MY Legolas…lol…I'm glad I made ur day better!

Roselyne: thank you…I personally do not like anything I write…but owell.

White Phoenix Erialis:  I agree…Legolas is very cool.

Storm Elf: um…actually…I spend most of the day away from my comp. lol. I just happen to be a fast typist…lol

Hawynn: well here's the next chapter. *hangs head* sorry it took so long. I hope it is worth the wait

.R

ose: Yuppers! Along with Aragorn, they are definitely the coolest!!!

Lel Vagor: just keep reading…

Alynna Les Eachann: I like horses too! They are so pretty and strong and noble and cool and elves ride them…*decides to shut up*

Catlyn:  nope, he can't…that would be against the "Ammendments of Legolas" unfortuately…my muse doesn't follow those…

Smilies: keep reading…

Enigma Jade: lol…calm down and do not hurt yourself on the wall…lol…thanx for the compliment!!!!

Yuna Dax: *looks slightly scared*  um…lol…I like it to…owell…I'm just evil…and weird…

Elise: here's the next part!!!

YAY!!! I have 104 reviews!!!! I love all you guys!!!!! And if any of u happen to live in SoCal…drop by and I'll treat you to ice cream!!! hehehehe


	9. Opened Eyes

((Author's note:  this is the last chapter you'll be seeing until Monday, as I am out of town until Sunday night.  I hope you enjoy this installment, it was probably the hardest to write so far, I have no idea why either. Owell, it's life.  I wish I  had time to respond to all of your reviews, but it's 12:15 am PST and I hafta get  up at 5 am tomorrow…um…today.  Anywayz, you all rock royally!!!

Disclaimer:  I am borrowing these characters.

**_Opened Eyes_**

The moon was high in the night sky.  Its white rays were falling down on the barren landscape, bathing it in a silver light.  The stars twinkled brightly in the black velvet expanse.  But it all looked cold to Eowyn. Cold and dead.  If only her emotions would leave her alone for a brief moment so she could find comfort in the solitude.

_"Oh but you are alone…" _ Grima's voice rang in her ear, the slimy tones filling her brain like rushing water.  _"So fair, so cold.__ Like a morning in  pale spring, still clinging to winter's chill…"  "Your words are poison…"_

A sob choked past her lips as she stared up at the silent stars.  

_"You are alone…"_

_"So cold…"_

_"What do you fear?"_

_"A cage…"_

_"So cold…"_

"Stop it," she gasped out, raising her hands to her ears as if she block out the inner-voices that way.  "Leave me be, you demons."  Tears leaked from her eyes and she brushed them aside.  Legolas' serene face flashed through her mind and a fresh onslaught of tears burst forth.

_"Why must I hate him?"_

She turned her eyes toward the pale moon, watching as the tears made it waver back and forth before her.

_"A cage…"_

Wrapping her arms around her trembling body, she rocked back and forth while the stars cried down on her.  Her blonde hair gently blew in the breeze in wispy strands across her shoulders.   Then in a soft, tear-strained voice, she began to sing.

_"There once was an angel that flew in the heavens_

_Until her wings were cut and she fell to the ground_

_There once was a song that wove in the clouds_

_Until it was torn apart and thrown about_

_There once was a flower that bloomed in the spring_

_Until the winter came and she was crushed and buried_

_There once was a butterfly that love to fly_

_Until pain and old age kept her from the sky_

_All good things must come to an end_

_Everything must die sometime_

_One who fights must know the pain of death_

_So I stand…I stand to fall…"_

Her song ended with a hoarse sob and the last note trailed forgotten into the vast countryside around her. 

Aragorn's eyes appeared before her, the same sad and caring eyes that held her and comforted her while she cried. "No…" she murmured and the eyes vanished into the sky.  

Her eyes trailed to the left, where she could see the small lighted window that led to Legolas and Eomer's sick room.  Aragorn would be there as always, caring for them.  She should be there, helping him, but she was not.  She feared if she spent another moment in that room, her feelings would take hold and she would be forced to face what her heart feared most.

"Why?" she murmured to the night wind.  "Why must I feel this way for him? When my entire mind cries out for me to love another?"  She sank to the floor, leaning against the dark, stone wall. "I am in a cage…" she murmured, her voice broken, "but it is not a cage of another's hands. I have forged this cage for myself.  It is a cage for my emotions."  A sob tore past her lips. "And I cannot escape…"

_"So cold…"_

Tears continued to trickle down her pale cheeks long after her eyes had closed in sleep.

_"You are alone…"_

Aragorn sang quietly in elvish to himself as he gently laid the cloth on Eomer's fevered brow. His eyes were tired and strained from the hours he had spent caring for the two warriors.  He drew one hand over his own sweaty brow.

The Rohirrim warrior was finally resting quietly.  Only a few minutes before, he had been in the throes of delirium, crying out in anger one moment and sobbing brokenly the next.

A moan from the other bed caught the Ranger's attention and Aragorn wearily arose to see to Legolas.

The elven prince was sleeping restlessly. His eyes were closed in the healing sleep of the elves. But beneath the lids, his eyes roved to and fro as if searching for something he could not find.

Pulling a chair up to the bed, Aragorn lowered himself down slowly and felt Legolas' forehead.  Then he jerked his hand back in surprise. While Eomer's forehead was warm, still bearing the lingering traces of the fever, Legolas was ice cold, almost like marble.

"Legolas?" he whispered, replacing his hand on the cold forehead.  "Will you wake up?"

There was no response.

Sighing heavily, Aragorn gently lifted the soft blanket to once again look at the grievous wound on Legolas stomach.  The clean, white bandages he had just placed there a few hours before already looked like they had been dipped in red blood.

Aragorn stood and walked across the room the cupboard and retrieved some more bandages and some water. Sitting down beside Legolas again, he began to gently remove the blood-crusted wrappings, washing the pale skin off as he went.

Legolas let out a small groan at the discomfort, his hands flailing wildly in his sleep. Aragorn grabbed the hands, holding them down while he gently shushed him into a peaceful sleep once again.

When the last bandage game off, Aragorn could not help but breathe a sigh of relief.  The blood around the wound was finally beginning to clot and infection was not setting in.

Crumbling some herbs into the water, he washed some of the blood away and began wrapping the new and clean bandages around the wound.  When his task was done, Aragorn disposed of the dirty bandages and then sat back down beside Legolas, feeling the weariness taking hold of him against his will. It had been a long 48 hours.

Keeping  his eyes on Legolas' still face, he lowered his head onto the soft mattress, resting it there.  Before he knew it, his eyes were slipping shut on their own free will and despite his best efforts to stay awake, he was soon fast asleep.

Legolas awoke when the morning sunlight first touched his face.  His blue eyes snapped open, taking in the surrounding area in an instant.  For a moment he was disoriented at the unfamiliar room and then it all came back to him in a flash.  The sword being driven into Eomer's chest and then the warrior's eyes closing for the last time. Along with the rememberance came an unbearable pain from his belly, making him gasp and arch slightly. Then, for the first time, he became aware of the body sitting beside him.

Raising  his head slightly, he took in the dark hair, tense shoulders, and the face lined with worry.  He managed a small smile at the dedication the son of Arathorn showed to his friends.  He lifted one arm and dropped his hand gently on the dark hair, stroking it with his thumb.

Aragorn jerked upwards in surprise.  One hand came up to rub the sleep from his eyes and the other came automatically to the hilt of his sword. His eyes widened when he saw Legolas looking at him.  "You have awakened!" he whispered, still mindful of the sleeping Eomer.

Legolas nodded, trying to keep the pain off his face.

Aragorn, however, could not be fooled. "Let me get you something for the pain that I know you are in, but tying to hide from me."  He stood and walked across the room.

Letting out a pain-filled chuckle, Legolas did his best to relax his body into the pillows.

Returning with a small cup filled with a sweet-smelling liquid, Aragorn helped prop Legolas up so he could drink the draught.  When he was finished, Aragorn returned him to the bed, pulling the covers up to  his chin.  "Now just rest a little, I need to go check on Eomer."

Legolas stared up at him. "Eomer lives?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"He lives," Aragorn confirmed. "Now rest."

((wow…no cliff-hanger, I must be slacking slightly. or something. lol.  Like I said in my first note, I'm gonna be gone for the weekend so do not expect anything until Monday or so.  HAVE A HAPPY WEEKEND!!!))


	10. All I See Is a Cage

Author's note:  well…my weekend was wonderful to say the least.  And now I have a little story for all of you…I started writing this story when I found out that a guy that I considered one of my best friends was going out with another one of my good friends.  So the next few weeks were tough as I came to term with them going out and him hanging out less with me. It all sorta blew up in everyone's face this weekend and we had a major fight.  But in true form, neither one of us could hold a grudge for even an hour. So we apologized and cleared up some issues and everything's a lot better now. Just to let you all know…lol.

This is for Peter, so glad we're friends again, I really missed you those weeks wer were apart.

Disclaimer:  I wish I could own them.  But I do not. So do not sue me.

**_All I See Is a Cage_**

Legolas struggled up the long stone steps.  His steps were slow and filled with pain but his face was set with determination.

Aragorn followed closely behind, his face lined with worry.  He kept his hands outstretched to catch Legolas if he happened to stumble on the steep stairs.  "Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I am fine," Legolas said, stifling a grimace.

"You should not be up, your only woke up a few hours ago and your wound is not yet healed.  What if you hurt yourself?"

"Then you shall patch me up again." Legolas paused for a moment and his hand went instinctively to his stomach.  "Elves are extremely fast healers, Estel.  I am perfectly fine."  And then he made his way up the last steps and onto the balcony.

Aragorn moved to stand beside him, muttering some colorful language about the stubborn elves of Middle Earth.

Legolas smiled slyly.  "Why, Estel! What would your father said if he knew that you had knowledge of those words?"

Glaring at the Prince, Aragorn turned his attention to the view.  "It is lovely up here."

His head bobbed  up and down in agreement.  "If I had to stay in the sick room one moment longer I would have gone insane."  Legolas sighed and breathed in the fresh air.  "Elves are not made for this stone environment."

Aragorn motioned for Legolas to sit on a nearby stone bench. "I know this, nin mellon, but I also suspect there was another reason for you pulling both of us up those infernal stairs."

Legolas sat and dropped his eyes. "You are too intuitive, perhaps that is why you are the king."

"Not yet."

"But you will be, as surely as the sun sets every day in the West."  Legolas said knowingly.

"I wish I had your faith."

"Mark my words, you will be the King of Gondor. Do not forget this. Even when I am…" Legolas trailed off and stared sadly up at the sky.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Eowyn."  It was just one word, but it was filled with such pain and conviction that Aragorn almost cried.

"What about her?"

"She will never love me, Aragorn, even if I was to tell her my heart in its entirety, she would reject it and leave me in despair."  Legolas reached with one hand to smooth back a piece of blonde hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"You cannot know this for certain."

"I can, and even if I could not, your eyes speak the truth louder than your words ever could.  Do not pity me, Son of Arathorn.  It was my own fault for falling in love with a mortal. I am immortal and I will survive this."  Legolas smiled softly, but his eyes were still sad.

Aragorn nodded.  "I am sorry, Legolas. You know if I could I would make her to love you."

"I know.  But you are not one of the Maiar, though I doubt even one of them could cause her to love me.   You cannot make this story a 'happily ever after' tale, no matter what your heart begs you to do."  Legolas turned away, staring out towards the direction of the ocean.  "In fact, I do not even think I would wish her to love me now.  Though I still love her, I fear I could never get over all of the grief I have caused her by my own hands."

"You would not even take her if she fell into your arms?"  Aragorn asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Sighing, Legolas said, "I do not know.  I am lost and confused. I am like a ship with no captain. My heart cries out for her, but…"

"There something more," Aragorn stated.

Legolas nodded and took a deep breath. "I am leaving."

For a moment, Aragorn just stared at his best friend.  "You want to go back downstairs?" he finally asked, dumbly even though he knew in his heart what his friend was saying.

"Do not fool yourself, Estel.  I am leaving an you know what it means."  Legolas said, still not looking in Aragorn's direction.

"You are leaving Middle Earth and going to the Undying Lands with Arwen and all the other elves," Aragorn whispered numbly, trying to ignore the awful fact that was staring him in the face. "You are leaving me to face all the trials alone and I do not if I can bear it."

"No!" Legolas said, jerking his head to look into Aragorn's eyes. "I am not fleeing to the Undying Lands. I could not. My heart is still too much in love with the forests to leave Middle Earth.  I would not leave you to fight your battles alone, I will always be within calling distane."

"Then where do you go?"

Legolas just smiled. "Wherever the wind leads me."

"Will you return?"

"I do not know. When my heart heals perhaps I will return and I know truly the feelings that rest there."

"You would leave my side at this time?"

"You do not need me.  You are strong, heir of Isulidir.  Though I think I shall come to your coronation, for I would not miss that though a thousand orcs keep me from it."

Aragorn bowed his head in acceptance of Legolas' words. "I shall miss you, nin mellon and eagerly await your return."

"And I shall miss you."

"When do you leave?"

"I do not know."  Legolas stared out at the plains. "When it is time, I shall leave. Not sooner and not later."

Sighing, Aragorn stood to his feet.  "We should go back inside now.  If you do plan on leaving, you must be healed first. I shall get some supplies together for you to take on your journey."

"Thank you," Legolas murmured and for the first time did not complain as Aragorn helped him stand to his feet.  "I mean, thank you for everything you have done. For all the times you...."

Aragorn shook his head to cut the elf off.  "Do not say it, Legolas. It is not necessary.  Whatever I did for you, it was repaid ten fold."

Legolas nodded and smiled.  "Thank you."

They walked down the stairs together and Legolas leaned on Aragorn's arm for support.

Then he said softly, "Aragorn?"

"Yes, nin mellon?"

"You will not tell Eowyn of this?"

"If you do not wish me to."

"Thank you, Aragorn."

"Just remember, Legolas. If you ever need anything, come to me.  I may just be a lowly ranger but I know how to patch you up better than anyone. I think I have had the most practice."

Legolas laughed.  "I shall remember that.  And if you have ever need of a good archer, even though he is slightly worn.  Just call for me and I will be there in a moments notice."

"I have no doubt of that."  Aragorn pushed open the door to the sick room and helped Legolas to the bed.

Even before Legolas was fully underneath the warm coverlet, his eyes were dimming with the heaviness of sleep. "Aragorn?" he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You will take care of Eowyn for me?"

"Of  course."

"Good, I still care for her…"  Legolas trailed off as his eyes glazed over with the open-eyed sleep of the elves.

"I know,"  Aragorn smoothed the blankets down. "I just wish I could make her care for you as well."

Eowyn lay on her bed, asleep.  Yet her body twitched and moved in the throes of a nightmare.  Her eyes roved to and fro beneath her closed lids and now and then she would let out a low moan.

_"A cage..."_

Author's note:  and that's all for now. I think there's gonna be two more chapters and then I think my muse is gonna force me to do a sequel. Not that I have time or anything….owell.


	11. I will Wipe Away the Tears from your Eye

((Author's note: well this is the last chapter for at lest ten days as I am leaving for Europe in 5 hours and I will not be back for ten days.  I hope you all enjoy it and there will be two more chapters after this and possibly a sequel. This is the longest chapter so far, as I knew about my ten-day hiatus and wanted to make this update a little longer then normal.  Hope you all enjoy. On another note, go read the story "Out of Death, Out of Dark" it's an EXCELLENT STORY from Eomer's POV.))

MissFizz: sorry about that…this one is longer and it has a Legolas/Eowyn fight. lol, though I shouldn't say anymore, READ ON!

Dark Phoenix:  *starts getting on her track shoes* heck, forget Eowyn, I'm gonna chase after him. lol, yah, I was really worried that my muse was gonna kill one of them for awhile

Mouse:  Thank you, Legolas' is just really confused right now and he knows Aragorn will be alright without him.

White Phoenix Eralis:  that is my weak point. I am always waaaay to dramatic. In everything.

Kiera Greenleaf: yup…me too.

Ola:  *quickly hands over a barf bag* lol…I'm glad you enjoyed it and, yes, there will probably be a sequel.  Btw.. please update on ur story too!

Hawynn: All in good time, my friend, all in good time!

Beautifully Twisted: it probably is…but I first saw it as "nin mellon" and old habits are really hard to break. Owell. I tried to change it in this chapter

Storm Elf:: ooooo sugar! For sugar I will do anything!

Kayo: Hello to you too!! lol..i still think the snowball will melt from Cali to Pennsylvania…but it's a stinking 85 degrees where I am, so I'm willing to try anything!!lol

Disclaimer:  I wish I could own them.  But alas, dreams have not yet become reality.

**_I will Wipe Away the Tears in Your Eyes_**

****

Eowyn sat beside her brother's bedside, bathing his forehead with a cool cloth.  Her hands worked in a steady rhythm while she talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

Still weak from the grievous wound he had suffered, Eomer was forced to sit and listen to his sister's incessant chattering. He smiled congenially and nodded at the appropriate times.  But of course, he made faces when her eyes were turned from his face.

Eomer had been moved from the sick room that he and Legolas had shared to a larger room nearer to King Theoden's own quarters.  He had preferred to stay with Legolas but Eowyn had insisted on the move.

"And then Aragorn was helping with the…" Eomer tuned in long enough to nod and then once again he lost himself in his own thoughts.  His wound did not hurt him as much as it had in the past but it was still an uncomfortable of the battle a few days before. The splint on his left ankle was also a memento, apparently the horse had broken it when it had toppled to the ground with Eomer on top.

Eowyn paused for a moment in her one-way conversation and took note of the distant look in her brother's eyes.  Smiling softly to herself, she once again began to speak about whatever came to her mind.

The sun had long since set and the room was lit by a single candle perched a few feet from Eomer's bedside.  Its dim rays cast shadows across the floor and the two occupant's faces.

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door.

Legolas opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked his head around the wooden door. "Hello?" he whispered into the room, trying to see the through the murkiness. "Eomer?"

"Yes, my friend. Come in." Eomer smiled and waved a single hand in Legolas' direction.

Eowyn froze.  Casting her eyes downward, she found her hands extremely interesting as her teeth gnawed into her upper lip, drawing a spot of blood.

Legolas took two steps inwards before he realized there was another occupant in the room. "Oh, I apologize I did not mean to disturb…"

Standing abruptly, Eowyn turned around. "It is quite alright, Master elf," she interrupted stiffly. "I am positive you mean no harm."  Inwardly, she winced at how hard her voice was.

Legolas took a step back and dropped his eyes to the ground.  "I am sorry," he murmured again.

Curtly, she nodded. "I will be on my way now and allow you sometime with Eomer," she said, in a kinder voice.

Looking up, Legolas shook his head.  "Do not leave on my account, Lady. I will leave you and your brother alone."

For some reason, his response irked her. Here she was, trying to be nice, and he just threw it back in her face.  Smiling in a sickly sweet manner, she said, "Oh, no, do not concern yourself over me. I am just a simple shield maiden of Rohan…of no comparison to one of the First Born."

Legolas drew back as if he had been struck.  "You are more than just a simple shield maiden, Eowyn.  I will leave you alone with your brother." With that said, he fled from the room.

"Wait," Eomer called and struggled to sit up but Legolas did not heed. Collapsing back on the pillows, he glared at his sister who was still standing in the exact same place. "Why must you be so cruel to him, sister?"

Eowyn made no response, still staring at the door that Legolas had slammed shut in his hasty retreat.

"Sister?"  Eomer's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Eomer?" she asked distantly.

Cocking an eyebrow at his sister's back, Eomer did not say a word for a few moments.  "Nothing, Eowyn," he finally said and settled deeper into the pillows with a satisfied smirk. "Nothing at all."  He closed his eyes with a contented mutter

That seemed to snap her out of her reverie. Crossing quickly back to the bed, she sat down with a sigh. "And what ever do you mean by that?"

He opened one eye to peer at her aggravated face. "You just seem very…oh…how do you put it…" he smiled hugely at her and did not attempt to explain it any further.

Her eyes widened in realization.  "Eomer!" she shrieked.  "How could you even imply that I am the least bit attracted by that…that…"

"His name is Legolas," Eomer supplied, trying to be helpful.

"I know what his name is!" she snapped back, busying herself with plucking a thread from the bedspread.

Eomer watched her.  "You care for him deeply."

"I do not!" she denied hotly.

"Do not lie to yourself.  I know you better then you know yourself, my dear sister. I can read your mind like an open book. Do not deny the feelings you harbor in your heart," Eomer reached for her hand. "Stop pushing him away."

She snatched her hand back.  "Stop butting your nose in where it does not belong, my _dear _brother!"

Eomer said nothing, just looked at her and waited.

Letting out a frustrated groan, she buried her face in her hands.  "He said my name," she whispered.  "He has never said my name before…always it was lady or maiden or…something. Just never my name."  Then anger had left her as fast as it had come upon her.

Nodding his head, Eomer listened like only an older brother could.

"I thought I hated him, but when for that moment when I thought he was dead atop Aragorn's horse, my world just fell apart and it scared me, because I am supposed to love Aragorn and it was supposed to be perfect."

"Life is never perfect," Eomer integrated.

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I must go. There is much to do to care for the wounded and the others. Uncle says we will ride out…"  She stood and started towards the door. "Send someone for me if you need anything. I will be here in a moment."

Eomer watched her walk away with a slightly sad smile.  "May your soul find peace and happiness, Eowyn. For you deserve it more than anyone I have ever known."

"Legolas, you are not fully healed yet!" Aragorn pleaded desperately.  "Please wait a few more days."

"No, I must go now, Aragorn. I cannot wait anymore." Legolas threw some clothes in a small knapsack along with some food before tying it shut with a small leather string.  "It hurts too badly to stay here. To see you and Eowyn parading around as lovers do…"

"What?"  Aragorn started forward and grabbed his arm. "Eowyn and I? Lovers?"

"Yes.  I have seen the way you look…"

"Legolas, I care for Eowyn very deeply.  But my heart still belongs to Arwen.  I could not love Eowyn even if I wished too."  Aragorn sighed. "And I think that Eowyn does not love me either, though I do not even believe that she is aware of it. I can see it in her eyes. She longs for someone else.  I do not know who it is, so do not ask. I do not even know if she knows who it is."

"You are not lovers?"

"No, mellonamin. Never."

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong, Legolas."

Dropping his head, Legolas rubbed his face with his hand.  "I was wrong," he murmured quietly, relief tingeing his voice. "I was wrong."

"Does this mean you will stay here? You will not leave?" Aragorn asked hopefully, reaching out to clasp Legolas' shoulder. "You will stay here and try to win her affections?" 

Legolas looked up and shook his head. "I am sorry. But I must go. She will never love me I will not fool myself into thinking I have a chance. And my heart is still in turmoil over where I could even love her or not now. I just do not know."  Turning around, he resumed packing his meager belongings.

Aragorn heaved a breath and then walked over. "Can I do anything to help?"  he asked gently.

Legolas showed his gratitude with his eyes.  "Could you get my knives? They are over by the bed." 

Nodding, Aragorn walked over and picked up the two twin knives sitting side by side.  "These have served you well, my friend.  I know they will take good care of you when I cannot."

Legolas managed a laugh.  "They are inanimate, Aragorn. Only through my actions do they protect me. So you instead you should be thanking my skills as a warrior."

When Aragorn smiled in response, he felt the stress of several days slip away.  "I believe you are mocking me."

"Oh, I would never make fun of you, Elessar, I simply laugh at where you are inclined to place your trust. Most people choose to trust in things that can actually respond to their queries."   Legolas took the knives from his friend and shoved them into their sheaths. "But you are right. The metal is especially fine. I am glad to have them with me on this excursion."

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle," Aragorn grabbed his friend's shoulder. "I shall wait for your return."

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the door and few seconds later, Gimli burst in. "What's this I hear about you leaving, you crazy elf?"

"Hello to you as well, Gimli," Legolas replied dryly. "How do you like this sun we have been getting? Is it getting a little warm for you?"

Gimli growled loudly. "This is no time for your insane games.  What do you think you are you doing?"

Legolas pursed his lips tightly. "What do you think it looks like? I am leaving this place." At his friend started to protest, he took two steps back.  "Please, Gimli, I have to do this. Please try to understand this."

Gimli was silent for several moments, trying to absorb it all. "So you really are leaving?" he asked with a sigh.  At Legolas' nod, he sat down on the low bed and shook his head slowly. "Why? Just answer me that, will you? Is it because of her?"

Legolas turned away.  "It is more my fault then hers, Gimli. I could bear with her not loving me. I _could_ bear that. But these feelings in my own heart. This bitterness against her for not loving me, I am finding extremely difficult to cope with.  I need to go."

Gimli nodded. "I will go with you."

"No! You will stay here with Aragorn. He needs your help.  And…I need to do this alone. Please, my friend, this is all I have ever asked of you," Legolas pleaded.

Finally, Gimli nodded. "Safe journey, you crazy elf. You better return all in one piece."

"I shall do my very best, stubborn dwarf. I hear two pieces is highly overrated." Legolas strapped on his bow and quiver, positioning his knives around him. "I will return."

Aragorn, who had stayed quiet until now, spoke up, "Let us leave Legolas in peace for a few moments, Gimli."  He smiled at Legolas. "We will go prepare your horse."

Legolas nodded his thanks and turned away.

Gimli was still grumbling under his breath as Aragorn pulled him out the door and into the hallway.

"I am going to take care of Arod, like I told Legolas. Just try and keep yourself out of trouble, Master Dwarf." Aragorn patted him on the shoulder and left Gimli alone in the hallway.

"Gimli?" whispered a voice from behind him.

Turning quickly, the dwarf came face to face with Eowyn. "What is it?" he growled, irritably.

"I was wondering about Legolas. Is he well?"

"You should be one to ask that, Lady."

"What?"

"He is leaving and despite what he says to the contrary, I do not believe he is coming back."

Eowyn choked. "Why?"

"You should know better than anyone," he spit out. "I am leaving you. I hope you can live with what you have done to him."  Gimli trotted off down the hallway, leaving Eowyn staring after him.

A few tears had trailed down her freckled cheeks and her eyes were wide with fear.  "No…" she murmured, then she was running towards the outside of Helm's Deep. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts, ideas, questions, and problems that had been jumbled altogether in one big pot of confusion.  And all she could do was run, run far and run fast, to wherever her feet would take her. They carried her out the large door, still broken down from the orcs assult, and into the cold night air on the bridge.

She had no idea how long she stood out there, staring up at the dark sky with tears streaming down and choked sobs shaking her shoulders.

"Mi'lady?" a quiet voice filled with concern asked. "Are you alright? Can I do anything for you?"

Shaking her head silently, she refused to turn and face the voice.  Another sob choked up and she gasped loudly.

The voice was more urgent now. "What is wrong? Is it Eomer?"

She shook her head again.

Gently, strong hands reached out and took her by the shoulders, forcing her to turn and face the voice.

"What is the matter? Tell me, and I will do anything in my power to fix it?" Legolas asked gently, his eyes searching hers.

Her sobs stopped for a moment as their eyes locked.

Legolas wavered for a moment, caught in indecision.  Finally he took a chance and reached to pull her into his arms. "What is wrong, Eowyn?" he soothed into her hair. "What has made you weep with such passion?"

"I am sorry," she murmured into his chest. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Eowyn?" he asked, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. "Whatever would you need to be sorry for?"

"For hurting you."

Legolas froze and his muscles tensed. 

Eowyn felt the change and pulled back slightly. "Have I offended you, Legolas?"  she asked quietly.  "Have I once again managed to hurt you despite what my heart cries out?"

"No, no," Legolas shook his head.  "But whatever would you have to be sorry for?"

"For putting you down, for insulting you at every turn when you have been nothing but kind and courteous towards me."  Eowyn leaned back against his chest. "For that I am sorry."

"It has already been forgiven."  He reached down and caught a single tear drop on his finger.  "May your heart be at peace over it."  He kissed the top of her head gently.

Eowyn smiled up at him throught her tears and for the first time noticed Arod, saddled, standing behind him. "So you really are leaving?"  she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I am.  Do not fear, I shall return."  Legolas gently stepped from their embrace.   "There is many things that my heart cries I need to be alone to discover the one that is true."

"You are leaving," Eowyn repeated.

Legolas nodded.  "Goodbye."

"You cannot leave!"

Pausing, Legolas looked deeply into her eyes.  "Why not?"

"Because…I think I am in love with you."

"You are?" the elf's voice was small, almost like a child needing reassurance after waking up from a nightmare.

"Yes."  Eowyn took a step forward at the same time Legolas did and they met halfway.

Legolas looked down on her for a long moment before he once again took her in his arms and gently planted a kiss on her lips.  It was not passionate, not full of fire, it was a kiss of only the sweetest and purest love.  Then he withdrew after a moment and pulled reluctantly away from her arms.  "Farewell, Eowyn," he called as he swung on to Arod's back. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'."

She nodded and lifted one hand in a wave goodbye.

Whispering a word in Arod's ear, Legolas trotted down the stone bridge and into the plain before Helm's Deep.  Only after he was about a half mile away, did he turn and look back at the woman he had left behind.

She was still standing where he had left her, her wispy blonde hair catching the moonlight's silver rays as it blew in the breeze.

"Farwell, Lady Eowyn, you shall always remain in the center of my eye."  He raised his hand in a brief salute and then turned to ride from Helm's Deep to wherever the wind would blow him.

((Aw….how sad…well, there's gonna be two more chapters after this, but as I said in my other note, I'm gonna be gone for ten days in Europe. So they will come then))


	12. Epilouge: Fear is All I see

**((Author's Note)) this chapter is almost solely for the purpose of leading up to the sequel and the fact that I thought it would be cool to end the same way I began. The sequel will be forthcoming.  When exactly is in question, though. I hoped you enjoyed this little tale as much as I did.  I am sorry this last chapter was so long in coming but real life was a bear.  Hope you enjoy it!!**

Disclaimer:  I own nothing. Except: the cool elvish dagger (ok…it's not elvish, but it looks elvish) and the Polish LOTR magazine that Peter Woo got me…

****

****

****

**_Epilogue:_**

_Goodbye. Goodbye._ The word kept ringing through my head. I had just said goodbye to everything that I considered dear.  I had turned my back on my best friend, on the lady that I loved.  I was riding fast into the night away from it all.  Blackness pressed heavily on my soul, feeling me with remorse, dread, and hurt. I could not see the course in front of me.  The paths were all lost in the forest and I was without a map.

_When the dark would have fell before me_

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the breezes of the pride say there is no other way_

_And all the sorrows have come_

The stars glowed and twinkled above me, trying to comfort me with their familiar song. It was not working this dark night.

Arod knew the way. I had murmured it in his ear as we fled from our home, our life.  I had nothing to do but think. Think of my past life. My past sins.

Everyone remembers their first love.  Mine came when I was only 100 years old.  A beautiful elf maiden, the daughter of one of the officials of my father's court.  That summer of my life contains memories of kissing beneath spruce trees and taking long walks by clear streams.  Then came the day when she said goodbye.  Said that another elf had stolen her heart.  I did not take it well. But time heals all wounds.

_I did not believe because I could not see_

_Though it came to me in the night_

_When the dawn seemed forever lost_

_You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

I could name every single maiden I had ever felt attracted too. Their names were all written on my mind in clear, white letters.  Every single name.

But Eowyn…Eowyn was on a separate list. A separate page.  For some reason the mortal woman I had just left behind did not fit with those elf maidens.  She was different. What I felt for her was different. Different than anything I had ever felt in my life.

And now I was riding away from it all.  Some men might call it crazy, some might say I was heartless for leaving the one I loved right as she confessed her love in return. Maybe I am.  But somehow I think the elves would understand what compelled me to leave even after she had told me.  It was fear. Fear of time. Fear of death. Fear of a broken heart. Fear of being alone.  Fear of the human's fickle heart.

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

Human's were known as a changing race.  Their emotions, their desires, were as changing as the sea in storming weather.  One day they might believe passionately in something and the next day, it might be lost with yesterday's cares. Maybe her heart yearned for me today but who can tell what it would call tomorrow or the next.  If her heart did not betray her, then her body would as time crept in upon it. Could I deal with the heart break?

_When the shadows come upon it_

_How fragile is the bird_

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_

_To touch the face of the stars_

So now I am fleeing.  I am running from my fears.  I am going somewhere where no man will know my name.  Know how much of a coward I really am.  Know the life that I am running from.  I should not know this fear.  It is unbefitting of the elves to feel this way, they should fall in love with a elven maiden and live the rest of their immortal lives in peace.

My own heart betrays me. And I do not know what to do.

If my father happened to know of this situation, I surely know what he would say.  He would command me to return to Mirkwood and forbid me from seeing Eowyn. He would tell me it was for my own good, that loving a mortal can only lead to more heartbreak.  He would tell me to stop being a foolish child and to abandon all silly notions of loving Eowyn.  I cannot do that.

_Breathe life into this feeble heart_

_Lift this mortal veil of fear_

_Take these crumbled hopes etched with tears_

_And rise above these earthly cares_

I will return to her. Because I know in my heart of hearts that I love her and I would not be able to live long with at least seeing her.  I love her.  And nothing in the world can change that. Not my father. Or myself. Or Aragorn. Or even the Valar, themselves. I love her.

I just hope that she will wait for me.

_Cast your eyes to the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

()()()()

 _Gondor_, many months later:__

If Legolas had happened looked into the gardens of the House of Healing on the 27th of March, he would have seen a sight that probably would have sent him into seclusion forever. For there in the garden stood Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn as they conversed with intent expressions.  

In the days to come, they would converse much more, for Fate had decreed many of the events to come…


End file.
